


Historical Significance

by OlicityandKlaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityandKlaroline/pseuds/OlicityandKlaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity + Tomb Raider + Mr. and Mrs. Smith</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Historical Significance Ch. 1

[For some reason these to movies meshed together in my head to form this beautiful piece. Because everything is better when you add Olicity!]

Almost…got it… Felicity thought, her hand just barely brushing the artifact in the middle of the altar. In her other hand was a little bag of approximately the same weight, if her math was correct. Which it was. 

Now, normally in a situation like this, she would do the old Indiana Jones switch and run. However, that trusty move would prove a little more difficult, considering she was hanging from the ceiling. 

Felicity reached up and added a little more slack to the cable holding her off the ground. Finally she thought, grasping the artifact. She took a second to stop any residual swinging from her movement, then lightning quick switched the artifact with the bag. 

Felicity froze.

Nothing.

Whew!, she thought, silently letting out the breath she belatedly realized she had been holding. Felicity silently began climbing back up the cable to the roof of the temple where she had let herself in. Just before she reached the top, she heard it.

Thwick. Thwick. Thwick. The sound of poisoned darts shooting out of hidden holes.

Swish. Swish. Swish. The sound of blades coming out of the walls, swinging across the width of the room like pendulums.

Rumble. The sound of large boulders being rolled out from behind the altar toward the entrance.

Fuck!, thought Felicity. She knew it hadn’t been her. Felicity quickly got herself onto the roof and looked back down through the hole in the ceiling. 

There. On the side wall. She could see a form dressed entirely in black, like her, trying to make their way across the room. Felicity mentally chuckled. Whoever this is obviously didn’t do their research. Amateurs, she thought. Besides, she already retrieved what the room had been heavily booby-trapped to protect. 

Felicity smiled beneath her mask and went about packing up her supplies. Getting back to her all-terrain vehicle, she checked the time on her satellite phone. Shit!, she thought. If she didn’t leave now she would miss her flight back home! And Jonas was waiting for her. She smiled at the thought of her husband, fingering the rings he had given her on the sturdy chain around her neck. She started the vehicle, racing toward the airport with the artifact in hand. 

 

Oliver held himself against the wall, mentally timing the traps that he had intentionally triggered. After doing quite a bit of research and exploring of the temple, he had found that the traps weren’t mechanized; meaning he simply had to wait until it ran out of darts and boulders, and until the swinging blades lost their momentum. Even though legends had told of an ancient artifact being protected in this room, he wasn’t after that. Besides, he noticed the bag on the altar, and the shadow at the hole in the ceiling. 

Oliver was after what was underneath the altar. There was a single mention in a practically forgotten legend that told of ancient scrolls hidden in a temple, scrolls that, if they were discovered, would shake the very foundation of history as the world knew it. Oliver didn’t even know how his employers had managed to track the location of the scrolls, but his source had told him they would be here. 

And they were right. After the traps had settled, Oliver had walked up to the altar, feeling around for any hidden seams or latches, anything that might lead to another compartment. And he felt one. A little lip on the back of the altar. Invisible under the naked eye, only discoverable by touch. Pulling on it, Oliver was able to move a slab of the altar. Inside the hollow space, were three remarkably well preserved rolled up scrolls. Oliver quickly but carefully picked them up and put them in the special sleeves that he had brought with him to keep the scrolls from becoming damaged. 

Once done, Oliver simply turned around and walked out of the temple like it was an ordinary empty room.

Another successful mission, Oliver thought to himself, carefully placing the scrolls in the bolted box in his vehicle, so the wouldn’t move around on the uneven terrain.

Settling himself in the driver’s seat, he checked his watch. And froze.

He was soooo late!

If Oliver didn’t step on it, he would miss his private flight back home!

Oliver started his vehicle and floored it. He had to be home before Megan! He promised he would in their house waiting for her. Oliver smiled to himself as he was driving back toward the private air strip where his jet was waiting. It had been too long since he had seen his wife. Speaking of, Oliver reached into the glove compartment of the vehicle and grabbed his wedding ring, slipping it on his finger.

 

[Should I continue? Let me know! If I do a multichap of this, what should I call it? Cause I don’t have a working title. Any ideas? As always, feel free to send requests and prompts!]


	2. Historical Significance CH.2

[So here we go! Enjoy!]

Felicity

The house was charming, in a wonderful neighborhood, had a perfectly manicured front lawn, and very nice pool in the back yard. Felicity pulled into the driveway, and took her wedding rings off her necklace chain and put them on her left ring finger. She was fifteen minutes later than she said she would be, but she knew that Jonas would be there waiting for her with open arms. Felicity opened the trunk of the car and grabbed her bag. She had stopped at the office earlier to drop off the artifact she had acquired…

 

{1 hour and 30 minutes earlier…}

Felicity walked briskly into the lobby, the artifact secured in her travel bag. As she walked by the receptionist at the front desk, she heard the woman pick up the phone to call ahead that Felicity was on her way up. In the elevator, after swiping her access badge, the scanners embedded in the walls hummed on. As the lights traveled over her body, the automated voice she heard every day came on over the speakers.

“State your ID.”

“Felicity Smoak, Agent 0531, reporting for duty.”

“Voice recognition complete. Agent 0531, welcome back to the Quiver.”

Suddenly a different voice came out through the speakers.

“Did you get it?”

Felicity sighed. She looked straight into the camera, one of four mounted in each corner. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

She heard the sigh of relief. “Wonderful. Come to the conference room immediately.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

The doors opened to the headquarters of the Quiver. A top secret private organization specializing in the acquisition and retrieval of important artifacts, modern and ancient alike.

Still carrying the travel bag, Felicity walked over to the conference room and placed it on the table. Her boss, already sitting there, visibly relaxed at seeing the piece safely in front of her.

Felicity sat down in the nearest chair, ready for the debriefing.

Her boss slid a file folder over, along with a pen. Felicity quickly filled out her report on her mission, recording everything, including almost encountering some competition.

When she was finished, her boss placed the folder into her bag. With that done, the mission was officially over. Felicity’s boss got up from her chair and quickly made her way over to where Felicity was now standing, giving her a big hug.

“Oh, my beautiful girl! How are you?!”

Felicity grinned, still hugging her mom. She had missed her. “I’m doing really well. It feels good to be home. How has everything been around here?”

Donna Smoak waved a dismissive hand. “Things here are running smoothly, as they always are. Of course we have had a few encounters with Fletcher, but nothing out of the ordinary.”

Felicity was happy to hear that. However… “I’m really glad to hear that, mom, but I’m honestly just ready to go home. How about you and I catch up over lunch this week?”

Donna said, “Oh! Of course! I’ve already kept you, and I would be eager to go home as well if I had your man candy waiting for me.” Donna winked. “So go home, and tell Jonas I said hi, and that he needs to get started on convincing you to give me some grandbabies!”

“Mom!”

Donna shrugged innocently, “What? It’s obvious simply looking at the two of you that you’ll make absolutely adorable ones!”

Felicity began walking out the door. “I’m going home now, Mom!”

Donna called, “Bye dear! See you soon!”

 

{Now…}

Felicity opened the door, sniffing the air. Something smelled amazing. Felicity called out, “Jonas?!” dropping her bag next to the table in the front hall. She turned into the living room, looking for her husband, when she felt arms wind around her waist from behind.

She felt his chest vibrate with his words, “I cannot even tell you how glad I am that you’re home.”

Felicity smiled and turned around in his arms, bringing her own up around his neck. “Oh, did you miss me?”

Jonas kissed her, long and slow. “Of course I missed you. I feel like I haven’t held you in forever.”

Felicity smelled the air once again. “What culinary masterpiece are you making for me tonight as my welcome home dinner?”

Jonas grinned. “It’s a surprise.”

 

{Oliver}

Oliver didn’t want to let his wife out of his arms. He had missed being able to hold her while she was on her business trip. Covering her eyes with his hands, Oliver led Megan to the dining room. 

He gently took his hands down. Megan gasped. The dining room was lit romantically, with dozens of candles burning around the room, creating a flickering glow. The food smelled spectacular, set out along the table. Megan turned around to face Oliver, asking, “This is absolutely beautiful, but what’s the occasion?” 

Oliver simply smiled at her. “Because you’re home.”

Megan kissed him, then said, “Well, I am starving.”

Oliver pulled out her chair for her, then sat himself next to her, as close as he could get. “Then let’s eat.”

Four hours ago…

Oliver stepped off the private jet, the bag with the scrolls held tightly in his hand. A car was waiting for him, the driver standing near the open back seat door. Oliver slid inside the car and the door shut after him. 

With the car on its way to headquarters, Oliver sat back in the soft leather chair and mentally planned out how he was going to welcome his wife home after her trip. She knew he had a quick “trip” of his own, but he had promised Megan that he would be waiting for her when she returned. Oliver checked his watch. He had four hours in which to complete his debriefing and get back to their house to cook her a really nice meal. Plenty of time. 

The car pulled up to the building, and Oliver exited the car before the driver had a chance to open the door for him. Oliver quickly made his way to the service door in the back of the room, swiping his ID badge. The hidden door on the other side of the small room opened up, and Oliver stepped through it into a long hallway. At the end of it was another door, which lit up when Oliver stood in front of it. A retinal scanner came out of the wall in the middle of the door, and Oliver stepped up to it and looked into the camera. An automated voice came out through hidden speakers. 

“Identity confirmed. Oliver Queen, Agent 0516.”

The scanner retreated and the door opened to a second, very nicely furnished lobby. Oliver stopped at the desk, asking the agent on duty, “Is he expecting me?”

The agent looked up at him and said, “He’s waiting in his office. And you are late.”

Oliver just smiled and walked toward his boss’s office. When he got there, he didn’t bother knocking. His boss was facing away from him, sitting in his chair. When Oliver walked in, he turned and said without looking up, “You’re late.”

Oliver chuckled and sat down across from his boss. “So I’ve been told. How are you doing, Walter?”

Walter Steele looked at the young man sitting in front of him. He looked so like his father did at that age. Except his eyes. He had his mother’s eyes. “Things are running smoothly here. I am still holding out hope that you’ll one day decide to take your rightful place running this company, considering your parents left it to you when they passed, but that’s not going to happen, is it?” Walter asked.

Oliver shook his head. “Not likely, Walter. And the numbers?”

“We’ve been able to steadily increase our clientele, and with that, obtain more artifacts. Speaking of which…” Walter said, glancing down at the bag Oliver still carried with him.

The bag was placed gently on the table, and Oliver proceeded to take the special sleeves containing the scrolls out one by one. Walter looked up at Oliver and said in a relieved voice, “Thank you, Oliver. You don’t know how much this discovery will affect the historical community.”

Oliver held his hands up, “Hey, I don’t pretend to know everything about what I’m assigned to retrieve. I’m just the delivery boy here.”

Walter chuckled and said, “Well, either way, I’m glad that you didn’t have any trouble. I had heard that an agent from the Quiver was completing a mission in your area.”

Oliver paused. “Really?… I think I actually saw him.”

Walter looked at Oliver, eyes wide. “What? You did? When?”

“When I was getting the scrolls. There was supposed to be an artifact on the altar, but whoever it was had already taken it.”

“Hmmm… Well at least whatever mission they were on didn’t interfere with yours.”

Oliver nodded, then checked his watch. He needed to get going. “It was great seeing you, Walter, and I’m glad that everything is settled with these scrolls, but I have a romantic dinner to prepare for when my wife comes home.”

Walter said, “Right! You head home to Megan, I’ll get everything finished here.”

Walter stood as Oliver got up and said, “And I think your parents would be happy that you were able to find a nice girl to settle down with.”

Oliver smiled sadly. “They would have loved her.”

Walter smiled. “Yes. Yes they would have.”

With that, Oliver left to go welcome his wife home.

 

[Why I chose “Quiver”: Because Harley Quinn thinks it’s a more appropriate term than “Arrow Cave”

Why I chose “Fletcher”: I actually wanted the two names to be archery related, and a fletcher is a term for a person who actually makes the arrows, so… there you go.

Oliver and Felicity, while they are lying to each other about their identities, genuinely love each other and completely believe that they have found normal people to spend their lives with. Neither of them suspects anything about the other.

And here’s a hint for future chapters: Donna’s talk of grandbabies is not for nothing.]


	3. Historical Significance Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! This is a fic that I sadly essentially abandoned a while ago, and it’s been a long, LONG time, but I’m working hard to get it back up and running! Here is chapter 3. Hope you all like it!

Felicity woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee permeating throughout the house. She smiled, turning to the other side of the bed that she knew would be empty. 

Putting on her slippers, Felicity walked quietly downstairs. She leaned against the entryway of the kitchen, simply watching her gorgeous shirtless husband cook with one hand while sipping at his coffee with the other. After he set his cup down, Felicity crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, feeling his very chiseled abs tense slightly, then relax. She pressed her face to his back and hummed.

“Mmmm, something smells good. What are we having?”

She could hear the smile in his voice, even though she couldn’t see his face. “I’m making bacon and omelettes. There’s some fruit in the fridge if you want to cut that up as well.”

“Sounds yummy.” Felicity stood up on her tiptoes and Oliver turned his head to face her. The two of them shared a long, slow kiss, pressing their foreheads together and enjoying the fact that they were both finally home together.

She let go of him and went to the fridge, looking for the fruit. “So what did you do while I was on my trip? Have any wild parties?”

“Oh, of course. I was up until 3 am every night. The neighbors even called the cops a couple times.”

Felicity giggled, placing the fruit on the counter and grabbing a bowl from the cabinet to put the cut pieces into. “You’re such a party animal. Seriously, though, what did you do?”

Oliver plated the still sizzling bacon on a paper towel-covered plate and placed it in the oven to stay warm, then got started on the omelettes. “I had to go into the office a couple of times. I did have a boys night with Tommy and Barry. We watched football and had pizza and beer. It was all very manly.”

“I bet. How are they doing, by the way?”

“Tommy’s great. He finally convinced Laurel to move in with him-”

“His place or hers?”

“Hers. Tommy didn’t want her living with him in a place where his father can drop in at any time, day or night.”

“So how’s it been going for them?”

“Good, so far. They both have a lot more stuff than they realized, so they’re trying to get rid of some of it, maybe sell some stuff off.”

Felicity finished cutting up the fruit and began tossing it lightly in the bowl, making a fruit salad.

“Do you think we might be able to convince Laurel to part with her slow cooker?”

Oliver laughed at that. “No, probably not.”

“Darn.”

Felicity took the bowl and placed it on the table, then went to get the bacon out of the oven. Oliver began plating the omelettes. 

“How’s Barry?”

“In the doghouse.”

Felicity looked at Oliver in surprise. “Really? Iris is mad at him? For what?”

“Apparently he went to some technology seminar hosted by Ray Palmer and forgot that it was the same night as their anniversary dinner.”

“Oh, wow.” Felicity cringed in sympathy.

“Yep. Needless to say he has been doing some major groveling. Tommy and I gave him a few ideas that he hadn’t tried. Maybe one of them will work.”

“Oh really? Pray tell, dear husband, what advice did you give him?” asked Felicity, leaning against her chair.

Oliver was placing the plates with their breakfast on the table, but paused at his wife’s tone. He looked at her, knowing he needed to choose his words carefully so he wouldn’t end up in the doghouse alongside Barry. 

“…Is there an answer to that question that won’t get me in trouble?”

“Depends on your answer.”

“I told him,” Oliver began, stepping closer to Felicity and putting his hands around her waist. “That if he really wanted to show he was sorry, he needed to either do something or get her something meaningful to the two of them. Take her to a special spot that was significant to them. Maybe cook her dinner and give her a massage. Or,” Oliver began placing small kisses on Felicity’s cheeks, nose, the corner of her mouth. His lips made their way to her ear, and he whispered, “he could just ply her with sex.”

Felicity closed her eyes at the sensation of her husband’s lips on her skin, until what he said registered in her brain. “Excuse you?”, she exclaimed, placing her hands on his shoulder and pushing him back. “That is terrible advice, and Iris will see right though it.”

Oliver laughed. “Barry said the same thing.” He took one of the hands on his shoulder and pressed a kiss to Felicity’s palm. “Let’s eat our breakfast before it gets cold.”

The two of them ate in companionable silence until the food was gone. After they finished cleaning up the kitchen together, Felicity asked, “So what are our plans for the day? You don’t need to go into the office, do you?”

“Nope. And I made sure to let everyone know that today I was not to be contacted unless the building burned down or someone died. So I am free. I do have an idea of something we can do, though. But it’s a surprise.”

The two of them walked upstairs to their bedroom, Oliver heading toward the shower and Felicity toward the closet.

“Jonas?”, she called out, trying to decide what to wear.

“Yeah?”

“If you won’t tell me what we’re supposedly doing, will you at least give me a hint on what I should wear? Will this outing be formal? Should a wear work clothes? Casual? Dress warm?”

“Casual. And comfortable. We’re not doing anything fancy, Meg. But bring a jacket. We’ll be eating out for dinner as well,” Oliver hollered over the noise of the shower.

Felicity smiled in intrigue. What did her wonderful husband have planned?

0o0o0

The two of them walked hand in hand back in the direction of their car. The sky had darkened as the hours ticked by while the couple were enjoying some time together. First the street market, where vendors were selling fresh foods and hand-made trinkets. Then the wine-tasting that lasted for nearly the entire afternoon and resulted in the purchasing of three very yummy bottles of red wine. Then the dinner in the park, accompanied by a wonderful performance by a local string quartet. 

Oliver and Felicity strolled out of the park, leaning slightly on each other and almost drowsy with content and happiness. They hadn’t had time to go out on dates for a while, now, and it felt good to go out and do something. 

Oliver pressed a kiss to Felicity’s forehead, and she squeezed his waist in response. 

Their car was within sight.

Felicity sighed. “Is it weird of me to say that I want to rewind the whole day so we can do all of that again?”

Oliver smiled into her hair. “Then I’m as weird as you, because that sounds like a fantastic idea. You see a time machine anywhere? Maybe we could find one of those blue telephone booths you love so much.”

Felicity tapped him on the chest in mock frustration. “For your information, buddy, it’s called a TARDIS. And I don’t think we’ll find any of them around here.”

Oliver sighed this time, pretending to be sad. “Well, I suppose we’ll just have to go home, then.”

A pout came across Felicity’s face. “But there’s nothing to do at home.”

Oliver looked down at his wife, and amused and slightly predatory glint in his eyes. “Nothing? Are you sure about that? Because I can think of a few things that we can definitely do at home.” 

Then he grinned. 

Felicity took a couple slow steps back from him, a teasing expression on her face. 

“Only if you can catch me.”

Then she took off for the car. 

Oliver took off after her. He had forgotten how fast she was when she didn’t wear heels. 

Oliver was so focused on catching up to Felicity that he failed to notice the black van speeding toward the both of them. 

It skidded to a halt near Felicity, and immediately the side door slid open and five masked men jumped out and grabbed her. 

Oliver sped up, shouting, “Hey! HEY! Let her go! Megan!”

Felicity was trying to escape and managed to free on of her arms, landing a solid punch on one of the guys. However, just when she thought she had a chance of getting away, someone grabbed her from behind. She could hear her husband yelling for her and she tried to yell back to him, but the man who held her clamped his gloved hand over her mouth. She tried to bite through it, but the material was too strong. 

Then he began dragging her toward the van. Felicity struggled even harder, but it was no use. He was holding her to tightly.

Oliver finally reached the masked men and managed to knock one out and break the arm of another before a third guy tased him in the back. His vision blurred, he could make out the form of his wife being dragged into the van. He felt himself being picked up by the arms and pulled toward the van as well.

The last thing Oliver saw before passing out was the blurry form of the door of the van sliding shut, enveloping the interior in darkness.

 

So there is chapter 3! Oliver and Felicity are so in love, aren’t they? I mean, aside from the fact that they’re both lying to each other, don’t know what the other really does for a living, are actually members of rival organizations, and don’t even know each other’s real names… Yeah, they’re so in love!


	4. Historical Significance CH. 4

_Felicity_

The first thing she noticed was the cold. She came into consciousness gradually, sensation slowly returning to her body.

Keeping her eyes closed so as not to alert her captors that she was awake, Felicity took stock of herself.

Her hands were tied behind her back, over the back of the chair she had been placed in.

Her shoes were still on her feet, but her legs were tied together.

And her head hurt.

A noise from another spot in the room let Felicity know she wasn’t alone. Squinting her eyes open, she saw Jonas tied to a chair the same way she was, still unconscious, with a bloody gash on his forehead.

Felicity tried to look around the room, checking if there was anyone else around. seeing no one, she decided to risk calling out to her husband.

“Jonas?” she whispered. “Sweetheart, can you hear me?”

A pained groan signaled his awakening. Jonas opened his eyes and looked around, disoriented. HIs confusion and surprise turned to alarm as he saw his wife tied to a chair across from him.

“Megan? Meg, honey, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Felicity sighed and let out a breathless, relieved laugh that her husband seemed unharmed for the moment. “I’m fine, just feel a little banged up. What about you?”

“I’m okay, considering. Are you tied up too?”

“Yeah. Did you get a look at who took us?”

“No, they were wearing masks.”

The two of them looked each other over, seeing with their own eyes that they were alive and together.

For now, at least.

A thought struck Felicity.

“Jonas?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you think they took us?”

“…I don’t know, Meg. I don’t know.”

 

0o0o0

 

_Oliver_

Oliver silently struggled with the ropes around his wrists, trying to untangle them. After a few moments, he gave up. Whoever had secured him to the chair had done a good job.

Too good.

This was no run-of-the-mill kidnapping. These guys were professionals.

Looking at his wife, Oliver began to strategize. While he may be adept at escaping, his Megan was not.

And he needed to get the both of them out of here without her discovering his secret about what he really did for a living.

He just hoped that the ones who kidnapped them didn’t know who they were dealing with.

And that he could get them both out of here alive.

 

0o0o0

 

_Felicity_

Felicity closed her eyes for a moment, relaxing her arms. If she was going to get out of these ropes, save Jonas, _and_ get the both of them out of here, she needed to concentrate.

Not to mention that she needed to do all of that without tipping off her husband to the fact that she wasn’t exactly a normal IT girl.

She just hoped that the ones who kidnapped them didn’t know who they were dealing with.

And that she could get them both out of here alive.

A noise behind Felicity had them both looking toward the doorway tucked near a corner of the room.

Husband and wife tensed, anticipating the worst. However, the only person who walked through the door was a blonde man in a dark three-piece suit.

His steps echoed throughout the spacious room as he walked toward the captive couple, his stride confident.

As he reached the two, he spread his hands in welcome.

“Hello, hello, hello! Welcome, you two! I’m so glad you could make it here.”

Felicity’s brow furrowed. “Was that supposed to be funny?”

“Hm? Oh, no! No, I just wanted to get the niceties out of the way before we proceed to the general unpleasantness that’s to come.”

“Who exactly are you supposed to be?” Oliver asked, annoyed that this man seemed to be so flippant in such a serious situation.

“Oh, right! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Damian Darhk, I am the leader of H.I.V.E., and I’m here to kill the both of you.”

 

0o0o0

 

Oliver and Felicity sat there, stunned.

Oliver recovered first. “ _What?!_ What are you talking about? Why in the hell would you go after us? My wife and I have never even heard of this hive or whatever the hell you call yourself. Let us go!”

Damian looked perplexed for a moment. “So your prospective agencies didn’t tell you anything? Nothing about H.I.V.E, nothing about the two of you?

Nothing about the bounty on your heads?”

Felicity spoke up. “What the hell are you talking about?! Agencies? Bounty? Who in the hell would want to kill us?”

As the realization dawned on him, Damian’s expression grew smug. “Oh, I am going to enjoy this. See, the thing is, you two don’t know who each other are.”

Oliver scoffed. “Of course we do. Megan and I have been married for five year-”

“Six.”

Both men looked over at Felicity, who repeated, “Six. We’ve been married for six years.”

“Right. We’ve been married for _six_ years. We know everything about each other.”

Damian laughed humorlessly. “Oh, really? You know each other? You don’t even know each other’s names!”

The delight in his voice grew as he spoke. “Her name isn’t Megan! And she doesn’t work in IT.”

Damian turned to Felicity and smiled. “His name isn’t Jonas. And he doesn’t work in architecture. You have both been _lying_ to each other since the day you met.”

Husband and wife looked at each other in confusion and a growing skepticism. Something wasn’t right.

“Allow me to introduce the two of you to each other. Quiver Agent Felicity Smoak, meet your husband, Fletcher Agent Oliver Queen.”


End file.
